<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blond and pink by noodles_07</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516131">Blond and pink</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/noodles_07/pseuds/noodles_07'>noodles_07</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dadza, Fluff, Gen, Hair Braiding, Hair Washing, Not proofread or beta'd we die like Phil to a baby zombie, Phil is their dad, Post exileinnit arc, So is Wilbur but he's not mentioned here, Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, let them be happy, my love language is physical touch and it shows, only at the very end tho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:48:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/noodles_07/pseuds/noodles_07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Post exile-innit arc, Techno bullies Tommy into letting him do his hair because /jesus Tommy you look like a skunk slept in your hair/ except it's just the fluffy washing/braiding part instead of the bullying</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), they're brothers your honor - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>379</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blond and pink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The prompt came from @/princeboo on tumblr!</p>
<p>Enjoy, or don't, I'm not your dad</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Tommy. Tommy. When was the last time you washed your hair?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I dunno, like... the week before I got exiled?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Techno stared at him for a moment. Then another. Amber eyes stared straight into his soul as Tommy fidgeted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Techno let out a long breath and gestured at the ladder. Tommy hesitated before climbing up. His hair hadn't gotten <em>that </em>bad, had it? It almost touched his chin now, but compared to Techno's it was pretty much nothing. Though, as he combed his fingers through it, he winced at the tug on a tangle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few moments later, Techno appeared on the ladder and set a few items on the counter, turning Tommy around before he could see.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What're you... doing?” he asked, feeling very uneasy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fixin' your sins”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sound of a sink turning on startled Tommy and he spun, watching Techno hold one hand under the water until he deemed it worthy and turning it off, then gesturing at a chair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a long pause, he made the gesture again. “Sit?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you gonna do?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can't keep walkin' around with hair like that, Tommy. It's not healthy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh. Techno had never hit him as the type who would do someones hair out of the kindness of his heart-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And Phil would absolutely kill me”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I thought Technoblade never dies”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Technoblade never dies unless Phil is mad. Now sit.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He complied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The water turned back on, and after flinching for a moment- <em>blood and water in his throat, waking to salt crusted around his eyes and struggling to breathe- </em>he felt Techno's rough hands run over his scalp, short fingernails grounding him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eventually he relaxed enough to close his eyes, wincing when Techno's fingers yanked on a knot or scrubbed too hard to get out a caked-on patch of dirt or soot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The water got warmer and he started to open his eyes before Techno warned him- “soap”- and he forced himself to relax. He'd forgotten what that felt like, to just sit and be calm and trust the other person with you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The soap that Techno used smelled nice, he could faintly place lavender and apples, a combo that probably shouldn't go together but did nicely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After another few minutes, the water turned off and Techno politely dropped a towel on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Rude”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There was water in your eyes”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Still rude”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Techno snorted and didn't reply, guiding him to sit up so he could dry his blond hair- which was much more <em>blond </em>than it had been a couple minutes ago- and run his fingers through it steadily. This was one of his favorite parts, when the hair was dry and clean and felt so good to just comb your fingers through.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy made an annoyed sound and he shook his head. How was the boy so impatient yet so persistent?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come downstairs, I can show you how to put it up so it's not all over the place” he instructed, abandoning Tommy next to the sink to hop downstairs and move the boat that contained Edward away from the fire. Tommy joined him just as he was setting down two cushions to sit on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I call the red one”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow such a good choice. It's not as if <em>they're both made of red wool.”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sat cross-legged on one of them, pulling his hair out of it's own low ponytail and setting the hair tie between the cushions. Tommy sat beside him, watching with curiousity as he brushed his hair over one shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ponytails or braids first?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Braids?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“'Kay”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His fingers moved slowly, glancing up now and then to see if Tommy was watching (he was) as he showed off a simple braid.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Phil taught me how to do this one, it's really simple, just split it in threes and-” he continued to describe the braid as Tommy struggled to mirror it with his own, shorter hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How do you do this every day?” Tommy asked after a few more tries, when he finally managed to secure it with a red hair tie that Techno offered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don't, always. Some days I just put it in a pony and call it a day, braids are just nice now and then.” he explained, tying his own hair into a side braid and running his thumb across the braided hair smoothly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can you show me how to do a different braid?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yea”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They smiled at each other for a long moment before Techno pulled his hair down, shaking it out and smoothing it before turning sideways and beginning to demonstrate another braid.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Phil came in the next morning to find the fire burned out, Edward sitting in his boat looking out the window, and Tommy asleep in Techno's lap with the older's cloak wrapped around his shoulders, both of them with long hair down, he smiled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this in the course of an hour in one sitting and didn't proofread or edit it. I'm sleep deprived. Please comment, I have a severe lack of the happy chemical and comments help.<br/>It ends abruptly but I don't have the braincells for this right now lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>